A wee bit of Cargan
by inlovewithcarlitos
Summary: Like the title says. It's simply Cargan. It's actually a smut. But yeah. Enjoy ;D    Also, tell me if you like it! And i may write more :L


_Okay, okay! Sorry i just had to do this! I had fun writing this, haha. If you don't like it please don't hate just go away :LL  
>Enjoy! (;<em>

You woke early in the morning, sun shining through the open windows, curtain blowing with the wind. You hear Logan stir next to you and you roll over to look at him.  
>"Good morning babe" you say smiling down at him, looking at his ruffled hair, his dark chocolate brown eyes and his cute dimpled smile.<br>"C-Carlos what time is it?" he mumbles still half asleep.  
>"Well, i'm not sure. But the sun is up so i'm guessing about 10?"<br>"Wow! I don't normally sleep in this late" Logan says  
>"Yeah, well, we did have a busy night last night" you say with a smirk remembering the events of last night.<br>"Oh yeah" he says laughing turning to see you.

You look deep into his eyes seeing your own reflection looking back at you. His scruffy hair, his muscled body lying twisted in the sheets wearing only boxers. You look at all his imperfections. His hair, his eyes, his body, and lastly his lips. Everything, you were attracted too.

You couldn't take it anymore, leaning over to kiss him. The moment your lips touched your body went into frenzy. Every time you kissed him you went into an imaginary place just you and him. A far away land.

You needed his body by you. The feeling of him on you, his scent forever on you. You moved closer to him so you were leaning right up against him. He moaned and you knew he wants exactly what you want. You take it slow kissing his chest making your way up to his neck where you stay for awhile. Logan' head leans back into the pillow while you make him feel loved. You pull away and lick around his lips. His mouth opens slightly and you take your chance. You're teasing him, not giving him exactly what he wants. You lightly kiss him on the lips.

"C-Carlos kiss me. Please" Logan moans.  
>"Okay, just for you." You say slyly.<br>You lean in again, this time taking your bottom lip and sucking it between his. You whimper as his teeth graze the sensitive skin. You feel his arm move up your back making you shiver. His tongue exploring your mouth. Your tongues move together fluidly, knowing what just what the other likes.  
>You pull away and kiss his neck right on the bruise you made just before, over to your shoulder. Caressing you as he carries on further down. Over his stomach, over the firm yet soft skin of his abs. You carry on down to his 'v' line and down to the inside of his thighs. You ignore where he wants you to go most teasing him. You carry on down his left leg right down his foot tickling him to get his attention away from what he wants most. You look up to see him staring right back at you and you smile cheekily.<br>"Carlos, please don't do this. Just please." Logan whispers looking at you with an almost deathly stare.  
>"Okay babe". <p>

You climb back up straddling him grabbing his bulging package in your hand massaging it softly. You can hear Logan moaning. You pull down his boxers slowly revealing the thing you've been waiting for and the thing he's been waiting for you to touch.  
>"Come on! Please. Stop teasing me." Logan mumbles.<br>"But, but i love teasing you. You're just so cute." You say smiling  
>"Carlos, you're the cutest thing ever. Have you ever seen someone straddling you teasing you smiling down at you? That's cute!"<br>You poke your tongue out at him and lean down taking him into your mouth swirling your tongue around the tip making Logan moan louder.  
>"Oh. My. God." Logan moans biting his lip.<br>His hand in your hair pushing you down harder moving him more into you. You move your mouth up and down him as slowly as you can possibly stand, tongue swirling over the head while your hand moves down to massage his balls gently.  
>"C-Carlos. Oh. F**K! Oh. My." Logan manages to say.<br>You can feel his body shaking and know he's just about to.  
>"Oh fuck i'm gonna. Oh fuck" Logan mumbles as he lets go, his sticky sweet liquid flowing into your mouth and down your throat. Swallowing it all you pull away and stare at him.<br>"I love you Logan" you say smiling away.  
>"I love you to Carlitos".<br>"Let's go have a shower. You owe me now babe" you say as you jump off Logan onto the floor almost scaring Logan grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the bathroom.  
>"Come on! Come on!" you say excitedly jumping around.<br>Logan stops and pulls you back into a tight hug. "You're too cute, you know." He leans down to kiss, but you pull away managing to escape and run to the bathroom shouting "Save it for the shower! It's more romantic!"

_Okay, sorry about the cheesy ending :/ Oh well. Hope you enjoyed it! :D_


End file.
